cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iceknave
|team = Red }} Armed Federation is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Chinese ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Armed Federation work diligently to produce Iron and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Armed Federation is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Armed Federation to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Armed Federation allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Armed Federation believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Armed Federation will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Pacific Order Iceknave joined the New Pacific Order because at the time, New Pacific Order was the only alliance that had two individual attempts to recruit him, which tickled his curiosity. He felt that the size of the alliance and the rich history illustrated that this is an alliance that is very strong and is capable regardless of whether he join or not and hence, making it interesting for him to join. Iceknave became a full member of the New Pacific Order on Thursday, October 28, 2008. Influences Three people who stand out as the most influential to Iceknave are; Baldr, navblue and Silent Jeune. They have all been influential in different ways: From the economic and tech selling perspective would be Baldr. Iceknave feels Baldr has spent much time and effort in teaching him everything he knows about tech selling and has been extremely helpful in teaching him the foundations of CN economics, allowing him to develop his nation into the powerhouse it was before the Karma War. From the military aspects of CN would be navblue. He has guided Iceknave through my early wars, teaching him everything he has used as the foundation of combat ranging from the early wars to the more recent and current wars. By bouncing ideas of various advanced tactics off navblue's mind, Iceknave feels he has been able to plan out and execute some very advanced battle tactics, normally not taught as part of the standard material in the Academy as these advanced tactics are highly situational and require serious thought before implementation. Third, from a slightly different perspective, would be Silent Jenue. Starting out new in CN, Iceknave found the Tech Ring that Slient Jeune was running to be very helpful and well organized. This lead Iceknave to the desire to join Silent Jeune's squad, PDA (Parental Discretion Advised). Although Iceknave's nation strength was too low for a while to join this squad, he eventually got the chance and is now proudly a member of PDA. Professions Past & Present Military Command Iceknave was invited to join on Wednesday, July 15, 2009 as an NCO for Alpha Battalion. His first posting was in Alpha Battaion with fellow NCO Trigon and Lieutenant looneylew. Not coming from a typical background, such as or the , he took his time to learn the ropes, and he fit in just fine. Then on January 26, 2010 Iceknave was promoted to the position of Lieutenant and put in charge of Gamma Battalion. On June 6, 2010, Iceknave was moved to Lieutenant of the Alpha battalions and he did some excellent work in Alpha Battalion. Iceknave was then promoted to Colonel in order to fill the newly appointed General Jgolla's former position. Most recently Iceknave was promoted to General taking over from Imperial_Emperor who left due to RL. Future Endeavors War History Awards Leadership